Main Page/layout
Main Page Layout NOTOC (--Removes the Table of Contents Section from the main page--) COMMENT Re: Page Protection :Template:Site Banner (-- RB Blade Image Picture / Required on all pages--) Main Page Left Column Start Horizontal Line :Template:Main Page/welcome (--Multiple links to other site focus areas--) Horizontal Line :PICTURE:Register 2.png (--New Members register here link that takes folks to the Guild Forums registration form--) Horizontal Line :Template:Did You Know (--Auto changing trivia DYK facts--) Horizontal Line :Template:WelMain (--RED BOX--) which contains: :::*TEMPLATE:MAIN BOX (--contains each news item template) Horizontal Line :PICTURE:Select Survey.png (--link to the Survey template--) Horizontal Line :Template:Ad/news Jan <--List of all Jan Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Feb <--List of all Feb Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Mar <--List of all Mar Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Apr <--List of all Apr Activities--> :Template:Ad/news May <--List of all May Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Jun <--List of all Jun Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Jul <--List of all Jul Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Aug <--List of all Aug Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Sep <--List of all Sep Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Oct <--List of all Oct Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Nov <--List of all Nov Activities--> :Template:Ad/news Dec <--List of all Dec Activities--> Horizontal Line :Template:Guild/benefits key (--Benefits Spotlight Focus Box--) Horizonal Line :Template:Ad/news month (--MAIN List of all Monthly Activities--) ::or - Template:Ad/news Feb (--List of all Monthly Activities--) Horizonal Line :Template:Article Double ( contains 2 curved boxes of: :::* Template:Article/brief & :::* Template:Article/blank or :::* Template:Article/tenebrous island or :::* Template:Article/market Horizonal Line :Template:Slider (-- 4 picture photo gallery slideshow --) Horizonal Line :Template:Article/featured (-- Sony News Feed --) :Template:Past Articles (-- 90 day list of previous articles --) Twenty Six Paragraph Breaks < br / > Main Page End Column = Main Page RIGHT COLUMN Start Horizonal Line :TEXT PAGE LINK: Template:Website/navigation (centered) <-- HOW TO NAVIGATE AROUND THIS WEBSITE Horizonal Line :Division style box (-- creates right sidebar --) <-- RIGHT SIDEBAR BOX :PICTURE LINK: File:Google Calendar Button.png (centered) <-- GOOGLE CALENDAR BUTTON :TEMPLATE LINK: Template:Scheduled Events <-- SCHEDULED EVENTS BOX Horizonal Line :TEMPLATE LINK: Template:Banner Module(-- MODULE --) <-- BANNER MODULE Horizonal Line :TEMPLATE LINK: Template:Blog (-- MODULE --) <-- GUILD BLOG MODULE Horizonal Line :TEMPLATE LINK: Template:Pendr Ad Module (-- MODULE --) <-- PENDR's CORNER BOOK MODULE Horizonal Line :TEMPLATE LINK: Template:Main Page/links (Daily Missions) <-- DAILY MISSIONS BOX Horizonal Line :PICTURE: File:Station Cash.png <-- STATION MARKETPLACE Horizonal Line :VIDEO TEMPLATE LINK: Template:Vid/eqII (centered) <-- EQ2 VIDEO Horizonal Line :PICTURE: File:SOE You Tube.png (with link to video) (uses table to display) <-- SONY LATEST VIDEO RELEASES AD Horizonal Line :PICTURE: File:Poll.png (uses table to display) <-- FORUM OPINION POLE Horizonal Line :PICTURE: File:LoN.png (uses left/right table to display) <-- LEGENDS OF NORRATH GAME :PICTURE: File:Game Card.png (uses left/right table to display) <-- SOE GAME CARD LINK Six paragraph breaks < br / > Section header using PICTURE:News.gif Horizonal Line :PICTURE:TradePort.gif <-- HARVESTING BOX AD Horizonal Line :PICTURE: File:New-Photo.png (PAGE LINK:Special:Upload) <-- ADD NEW PHOTO Horizonal Line :BLOG BOX: Tradeskill bloglist :PAGE LINK:Special:CreateBlogPage Horizonal Line :PICTURE:New-Photo.png (uses left align table to display) Horizonal Line :PICTURE:Full Download.png (with pagelink) <-- DOWNLOAD EQ2 GAME :PICTURE:Streaming Download.png (with pagelink) <-- DOWNLOAD EQ2 STREAMING GAME Horizonal Line :TEMPLATE LINK: Template:AdminNews <-- FEEDBACK / SANDBOX Horizonal Line :PICTURE LINK: File:New-Logo-3.png <-- RETRIBUTION BLADE LOGO Three Paragraph Breaks NOTOC NOEDITSECTION <-- REMOVES TABLE OF CONTENT & EDIT LINKS End Column :TEMPLATE LINK: Template:Main Page/footer <-- BOTTOM PAGE FOOTER Horizonal Line Category:Browse Category:Main